A Twist in the Tale
by maddie324
Summary: What if the two weren't siblings but were brought together by fate? They have similar backgrounds they have no clue about, but what's stopping them from kicking some witch ass?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!(: so I've written a pitch perfect story that's still in the works, so I'm not completely a new writer. But this is a whole different world of writing so I will most likely need suggestions and ideas throughout this story. So review review review(:**

**this story is what would've happened if the two weren't siblings, and if they've met by fate(So they can be together without that uncomfy feeling of reading incest). I just saw the movie theater day and realllyy wanted to write something for it.**

**disclaimer: I wish I owned Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters**

Gretel POV:

"Father? Father!" I yelled as I followed his orders, sitting on the cold, wet ground left by the man that raised me. What was going to happen to me? Will I die in these dark, cold woods?

I stumble to my feet, finding my way through the woods with tears in my eyes. Maybe I can find a nearby town or someone who could help me.

* * *

I'm not even sure how long it's been, but all I know is that I'm starving and the sun is starting to rise. I see a clearing about fifty feet away from me and use the last of my energy to run to the brightly colored house that closely resembles a gingerbread house.

"Hello!? Hello!?" I pounded on the door, and begged for entrance. Whatever was behind that door couldn't compare to the sharp pains my hunger was giving me. I swung my arm back to pound the door again, but hit my elbow off of one of the white icicle, causing it to break with gooey, sugary frosting to ooze out.

"No way.." I grabbed a piece from it and shoved it in my mouth, candy. This whole house was made of candy. I ripped colorful gumdrops and creamy chocolate chunks off of walls and pillars until the double doors slowly swung open. If the outside of the house was this delicious, then what awaits me inside?

I cautiously walked through the portal, expecting a candy land of sorts, until I heard a young boy yelling "Run!"

It was too late. The doors slammed behind me and as pupils dilated to the candlelit room, I saw how wrong I was. There was dust covering the already dull colored room. A boy who looked about my age sat, staring at me with horror-filled eyes, in a wooden cage. He also looked very sick and pale but somehow his face became paler when a decaying witch swooped down right in my face.

Her eyes were completely black and lifeless. Her skin shriveled and wrinkled like old, brown leather. Clumps of thinning, dirty hair clung to her scalp for dear life and heavy, burlap cloth hung loosely on her thin frame. Her scent was the worst though. She smelled like death and her breath smelled like she ate roaches her whole life, the decaying teeth in her mouth didn't change my mind about that theory either.

"Oh, look. A little helper." She said with malice. The old witch magically pulled a chain with a cuff attracted to her hand and clamped it down on my wrist.

"Now start chopping."

* * *

Is been a whole day, I believe, when the witch checks the restraints before leaving. I continued doing my job until I saw her take off on her broom through the dirty window.

The knife made a loud clatter on the cutting board as I put it down and that was enough to make the sick boy in the cage stir.

He could hardly keep his eyes open as he looked at me. "I have a plan to get us out of here, but I can't do it without your help."

I know it probably wouldn't help but all I needed was a distraction until I could get myself free. "Look, all you need to do is give her a hard time while she gets you out for the fire and then I'll get myself free. I already know where she keeps my key now and I plan on getting it before she comes back. I'll kill her with the knife, and then you just have to help me burn her." I knew it was a long shot of a plan, but I'd rather die fighting then go down as a writhes main course.

"Alright, that sounds better than being cooked. Hansel." He stuck his hand through the bars, and I took his and shook it.

"Gretel."

I let go of his hand and ran to get the key before we ran out of time. I shoved it into my dress pocket and set back to chopping right before the doorknobs started turning to show the witches attendance.

She scurried in, bag of coals in one hand and vegetables in the other, and set to start he fire. As she walked over to Hansel's personal prison I picked the key from my pocket and stealthily unlocked my restraints. She had him in her arms now, ready to cook him when Gretel dropped the shackles, grabbed the knife and plunged it into the back of the witches leg, causing her to trip and drop Hansel to the floor. She turned and threw a spell at Gretel only for it to throw her back only a few feet. By this time Hansel reached for the wooden grip of the knife and tugged it out, causing blood to spurt from the split flesh. He stabbed it into her guy, twisted and then pulled it out only to throw it back into her heart. Gretel came up behind the monstrosity, that was now spitting up blood from the internal bleeding, and aided Hansel in the burning, and complete demolishing of their captor.

From then on, they would become a team, a duet of heroes for the people terrorized by their new mortal enemies, and at that moment they were what they would soon be forever know as, _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_.

**Hope you liked it! Please** **review(;**


	2. Chapter 2

**For this being a brand new movie and not really being out there, this story did pretty well(: thank you guys(: oh and I only saw the movie once and Im not super positive that all these lines that they say in this match up to the actual script. And I don't really know how to write all...old timey? lol. I'm doing the best that I can!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hansel and Gretel(but the people that play them are soo perfect(;)**

**Gretel POV:**

"Shoot her and I spill your brains all over these fucking hillbillies." I threaten. God, all these disgusting villagers could pass as witches with their tooth rot. The dumb asses looked up at me like I sprouted up from the ground or grew wings on the spot.

"I'm Gretel, and this is my partner Hansel." Some of the expressions of the commoners changed to excitement, mostly small children who aspire to be us or parents looking for their missing child, but the either uneducated, unsociable men and women or the dumb fucks that probably have an IQ of about 53 still looked puzzled. I was about to further explain, but Hansel cut in knowing what I would say would probably contain many swear words And may even offend the morons.

"We're witch hunters, if you haven't heard of us." He gloated, wearing a very narcissistic smirk, but nonetheless the crowd took it better than they would have if I spoke up.

"This girl is not a witch," Hansel started, but was cut off by the asshole sheriff. "What evidence do you have to prove this?"

"Well her teeth aren't rotten and if she was a witch, then there would be a dark spot, like a mole or small spot of skin that started rotting, under her upper lip. You see? All clear." He said as he tugged on her lips.

"Well, I want you out of my town."

At that moment the mayor, the man who hired us, nervously stepped on the platform from the back."No can do. I've already hired them to rid our town of witches and bring our children back."

The mayor angrily stormed off, dismissing the gathering crowd. The girl that we saved from being either hung or drowned was talking to Hansel, possibly even flirting, and for some reason it made me mad. I know it's not right, we've been friends forever and we already, sort of, talked about not going down that road.

_Flashback-_

We just killed the swamp witch, and you could tell from the smell. We stood by the small pyre, with the burning witch, doing our own little celebratory dances. We've done it tons of times and killed hundreds of witches, but the high you get after doing something like that never seems to get old.

I jumped into Hansel's arms and wrapped mine around his neck as he spun me around in a circle. He gently placed me back on the muddy earth, but neither of us moved our hands. I glanced at his blue-green eyes through my lashes and felt the color of my face flush when I saw the unknown feelings flash through them.

I don't know why, but this battle felt slightly different for both of us. There may have been a few times where things got really risky, but what fight including an unfair advantage of magic didn't? Now, we were just staring, thinking about any horrible outcome that could've happened in a blink of an eye.

Hansel pulled me closer, his arms tightening around my waist. We leaned in unison until our lips gently brushed against each others. At that moment, I grew feelings for Hansel, but to my dismay he pulled away, let me go and turned his back to me to hide his reddening face. I stood there, about three feet away from him, confused and now hyper aware of the situation, especially my stench.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." He told me, struggling for words and sounding just as confused as I felt.

"No, it's fine, just.." Should I tell him I liked it, should I lie and say it was nothing to just forget it ever happened? "Forget about it." I'm not sacrificing this perfect friendship and amazing career, if that's what you'd call it, all because of some feelings that may not even be true. We gathered our stuff and made our way back to the inn we resided in until our next adventure.

_-End flashback._

**Hansel POV:**

I politely finished the conversation with the persistent redhead, Mina I believe, and made my way to Gretel.

The look in her dark eyes was hard to place, but it seemed like she was jealous. I followed her glare and found a waving Mina on the reviving end. She couldn't be jealous of her. I, first of don't have feelings for anyone but her. Sure I've..relived myself..with other women a few times. Only when I couldn't have Gretel, though. But they were always left in the last town and long forgotten when I drifted asleep on the floor next to Gretel's bed. And second, I know she doesn't reciprocate my feelings. At times I don't believe it, but even if that was true I still wasn't going to ruin the many years we've put into this deadly occupation.

She started walking with me as I passed her and I placed a comforting, friendly arm over her shoulder, hoping to rid her of her pestering emotions.

We then made our way to the pub, to drink, celebrate another job, and plot out traps to capture our enemies.

**Okay so I've been super busy but I wanted to get this chapter up so here you go!(: I know it's kinda weird with the whole hansel being with other girls and Gretel still being kind of forever aloneish, but back then it was all men are manly-men and women are pretty much a whore as soon as they, ya know(; **

**Next up~ drunk Hansel and Gretel(;**

**That alcohol maybe leading to no holding back on emotions and some revelations..? Where would our fanfics be without alcohol to make the secrets, drama, etc., etc. come out? See ya!(:**


End file.
